The Mistake
by MeredithGreyisgreyt
Summary: What if it was Meredith whose spouse cheated on her instead of Derek? Would there be any difference in their story? My first fan fiction so please help me make it better!
1. The move

Meredith was happy. She had everything that she wished for. She had a handsome and loving husband, a dream job and a reputation. She was after all the youngest surgeon in the entire country to win a Harper Avery. And she had finally shed the shadow cast by her mother, Ellis Grey. Meredith had proved herself worthy of being Ellis' daughter and had outshone her mother's achievements.

But she still had one dream. That was kids. Meredith wanted children and to start a family. But in her relentless quest of proving herself, she hardly had time for children. But now that she had proved herself to the medical world, she was ready. Ready to finally experience motherhood. Ready to finally start a family. Ready to make Mark happy.

Today her shift ended earlier than usual. Meredith quickly changed from her green scrubs to her normal clothes. She was ovulating and wanted to make the most of it. These days all that Mark and Meredith did was sex. They had sex every night before going to bed and every morning before going to the hospital. They were trying to make a baby that required nonstop sex. Not that any of them were complaining.

As Meredith reached her apartment she quickly ran upstairs to Mark. She opened the door to their penthouse apartment and called out to him.

"Mark! Baby I'm home! Let's make the most of it!"

At the same time she started searching for him. She went to the kitchen and then out in the balcony. She searched for him in their poolroom but still she did not find him.

At last she went to their bedroom. The door was slightly ajar and she tiptoed to the room to surprise him. But instead she was the one who was surprised.

As soon as she entered the room, Meredith let out a gasp. In their bed she found Mark. With a woman. As looked closely, she realized who the woman was. Addison. Mark was with Addison in _their_ bed. She just looked from Mark to Addison. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes. She quickly turned to her heels and ran out of the room. She grabbed her coat and purse and headed out of the apartment. Behind her she could hear Mark calling out to her.

"Meredith, please stop! Look I can explain everything. Just don't go!"

But go she did. She finally let her tears fall as she collapsed in a taxi. Her husband, Mark Sloan, was sleeping with her childhood friend, Addison Forbes Montgomery. She entire universe turned upside down in that one moment.

She remembered all those happy moments she spent with Mark. The way he pursued her until she finally agreed to go out with him. Their first kiss. The time he came to her house in the middle of the night drunk and confessed his love for her. The trip to Paris where he proposed to her at the top of the Eiffel Tower. Their wedding. Everything that they did together flashed before her eyes.

She still could not believe that Mark, her sweet Mark, would cheat on her. And that to with her oldest friend. She felt disgusted. She could not believe that she was so blind. Addison and Mark had grown closer in the past couple of months but she had dismissed it at that time. She thought that they were planning something for her or had just become closer friends. She was actually _happy_ to see them getting closer.

But now that he cheated on her, she felt like an idiot. A freaking idiot who could not see that her husband was cheating on her.

As soon as she got a room in her hotel, she went up and took a long bath. She needed it a lot. Meredith calmed her nerves and assessed the situation with a cool mind. She realized that Mark and Addison were together for a long time. Now she realized all the signs that she should have recognized ages ago. She felt her heart break in her chest.

Meredith took out her cell phone and dialed a number. She had to get out of New York as quickly as she could. New York now represented her cheating husband and lying friend. She still could not believe that this had happened to her. She collected her thoughts as she heard the ring on her phone. After what seemed as an eternity, someone picked up the phone.

"Hello Seattle Grace Hospital. How can I help you?"

"This is Meredith Grey. I would like to talk to Dr. Webber, Chief of Surgery."

"Yes just hold on a moment."

After a few seconds, Meredith could hear the voice of Richard Webber, full of surprise and happiness. Richard Webber was the father figure in Meredith's life. After her father left her and her mother, Meredith turned to Richard for everything. Part of it was because she considered him as her father and part of it was because Ellis never had any time for her. When she came to know that her father left because Ellis had an affair with Richard, things became sour between them. But she forgave him and asked him to give her away at her wedding with Mark. Since then he had been a pillar of support in her life.

Meredith soon explained everything that had happened and how she wanted to leave Mark and Addison behind and start her life again. He understood and soon offered her a job at Seattle Grace. After talking again for a few more minutes, they hung up the phone.

Meredith sighed as she fell into her huge bed. She was going back to Seattle the very next day. She was going home.


	2. Tequila

Meredith pushed open the door to her mother's house and dropped her overnight bag on the floor. She was finally in Seattle. The movers were not expected until the next day. She took a quick tour of the house where she grew up. She went to her old room and then to her mother's room. She was mentally taking notes as to how much renovation she would have to do before putting up the house for sale. As she was going through her old stuff, she found a picture of her with Mark. And all the memories of the past week came flooding in her mind.

She thought about how disgusted and shocked she felt at the time when she caught Mark and Addison making out in her bed. Meredith thought about how she called Richard and was offered a job at Seattle. Then her thoughts drifted towards her last conversation with Mark.

_As soon as she hung up with Richard, Meredith had called the airlines to book an immediate flight to Seattle. She did not want to stay in New York anymore. Hell she _couldn't _stay in New York anymore. But the receptionist told her that all the flights to Seattle were booked for at least one week. 'Great!' she thought, 'now I have to risk coming face to face with Mark or Addison for one whole week. This is just perfect!'_

_Mark had already called her many a times, asking her to meet him or at least listen to him. She couldn't afford to meet him again. Because she knew that if she met him, Meredith would get lost in Mark's steely blue eyes and forgive him very easily. But she couldn't just forgive him. Not after sleeping with probably her first ever friend!_

_She silently picked up her phone and called the movers asking them to transport her stuff to her mother's place in Seattle. Ellis had a huge house in Seattle that Meredith did not bother selling. But after Ellis' death she had been toying with the idea of letting go of the house. Now she felt happy that she had not sold it as of yet._

_She looked up to the clock in her luxurious room. It showed four o'clock. The moment that she had dreaded the most had arrived. Meredith had to go to her apartment to collect her stuff and overlook the movers' work. She had to pack her stuff and leave Mark and New York for good._

_It took Meredith about 20 minutes to reach from her hotel in the Upper West side to the penthouse apartment at Upper East Side. She had chosen this time because she knew that Mark would be at the hospital. But little did she know that Mark was still in their apartment waiting for her to come._

_As soon as she entered the apartment, Mark grabbed her and enveloped her into a hug. Meredith was too shocked to protest. Meredith worked her way out of his grip and stood there staring at him with disgust._

_She practically shouted, "YOU DON'T GET TO DO THAT! YOU DON'T GET TO BEHAVE AS IF NOTHING HAPPENED! YOU DON'T GET TO BEG FOR MY FORGIVENESS! YOU LOST YOUR RIGHT TO DO THAT THE MOMENT YOU DECIDED TO SCREW MY BEST FRIEND IN MY FREAKING HOUSE!"_

_Mark was taken aback with this. Meredith never once shouted at him. She never ever lost her cool. This was a side of Meredith that he had never seen before. But still he was determined to win her back._

_Slowly Mark made his way to her. She was shaking with anger but he had to get her back before he lost her. She was the only good thing that had ever happened to him. And now he had messed up. He messed up with the love of his life._

_"Don't Mark. Please just don't" her voice was small and defeated. He could actually hear the desperation in her voice. "Don't try to apologize and win me back. You cheated on me. You hurt me. Please don't hurt me more than you already have."_

_He was just about to fight for her when he heard a knock on the door. Meredith went to open it. The packers and movers had arrived. When Mark saw them entering, he realized the extent of his actions. Earlier he had thought that Meredith would just get really pissed off at him, go to live somewhere else for a while and then come back to him. He never once thought that she was going to leave him forever._

_"What is this Meredith? Are you going somewhere? Why are they packing your stuff? Please don't leave me!"_

_The packers quickly did their job and were taking her stuff down to load it in their truck. Before leaving, Meredith turned behind and took a look of her house for one last time._

_"Goodbye Mark." She said as she disappeared through the doors. Marks did not dare go behind her, as he knew that it would just piss her off a little bit more._

_He fell on his knees as realization hit him. Meredith was gone._

MGDSMGDSMGDSMGDSMGDSMGDS

Almost two weeks had passed since she had arrived in Seattle. And finally she could start her job as the head of General Surgery at Seattle Grace Hospital. Meredith had decided to start her job on the same day as the interns did so that it would give her some time to adjust to Seattle.

The Chief that invited all the attendings to the intern mixer but Meredith decided to give it a miss. She wasn't very huge on these intern mixers. She had almost skipped hers had it not been for Addison. Instead of going to the mixer, Meredith decided to go the Emerald City Bar near the hospital. Joe, the owner of the bar, knew her pretty well and had even come to her wedding. He was surprised but not shocked when he heard about the whole Mark-cheating-on-her scandal. Joe was a good friend.

As she walked to the bar, she scanned the room looking for Cristina Yang. Cristina was Meredith's person and best friend. They had been together since their internship and their friendship only strengthened with time.

Cristina was nowhere to be found so Meredith just sat on the bar stool and ordered her usual-tequila. She could feel a set of eyes on her. Meredith turned in a very casual way to see a man in a red shirt looking at her. She pretended not to notice him and turned back to her drink. It was after about eight shots that Joe intervened.

"That's a lot of tequila doc. You'll be sorry in the morning."

"I am always sorry in the morning."

Finally the man in the red shirt approached Meredith and said, "You've been trying to ignore me all night."

Meredith looked at him nervously, "Um…I am trying to."

"I am someone you need to know for you to fall in love with me." He said with a smile. God his smile was heavenly.

"Oh really?"

"Hmm really. So what is your name?"

"I am just a girl in a bar."

"Then I am just a guy in a bar."


	3. The day after

**A/N: I am so sorry for not posting earlier. I just wasn't sure whether I wanted Derek to be an intern or an attending. So I could not write anything. But as you can see I have decided something. I hope you guys like it. And thank you so much for your amazing reviews. And now I present to you chapter 3 of 'The Mistake'. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ouch!" Meredith woke up with her head pounding. It was like someone was hitting her head with a hammer. She was not used to this feeling but it definitely wasn't unknown to her. Many a college days, she had woken up with the same feeling. But ever since she got married to Mark, she did not experience this feeling that frequently. This feeling was indeed a hangover. And a bad one at that. Only a full bottle of tequila could do this. And Meredith had had a bit more than a full bottle.

Meredith got up from the couch on which she was found herself sleeping, only to realize that she was totally naked. She looked around and saw a body on the floor. It was of a man. And judging from their nakedness they had probably slept together the night before.

As soon as she saw him, the memories of the night before came flooding back. She had met this guy at the bar across Seattle Grace Hospital. His pretty good looks mixed with the outrageous amount of alcohol she had consumed made it a good idea to take him home. Not that Meredith was complaining. He was pretty kickass in bed to. The mere memory of him entering her body made Meredith shiver with pleasure.

But in the harsh light of sun, sleeping with him looked like a pretty bad idea. Meredith took the blanket that was covering his ass and draped it around her. When she caught herself staring at his fine butt, she threw a pillow in a feeble attempt to cover it.

'Get a grip on yourself Grey! You are already late for work,' she thought as she hurried to collect her clothes. Meredith saw him stir and hurried even more. The last thing she wanted was to engage in conversation with Mr. Fine Ass.

"This is," Mr. Fine Ass said handing her her discarded bra.

"Humiliating on so many levels." Meredith took it as he slowly began to get up. She had just gotten to the other side of the couch as he fully stood up.

"You have to go." Meredith said still hurrying to get out of the room.

"Why don't you just come back down here and we can pick up from where we left off?"

"Seriously you have to go. I am late. Which is not what you wanna be one your first day of work. So."

"So. Uh, you actually live here?" Mr. Fine Ass asked her as he looked around the living room. There were boxes everywhere.

"No."

"Oh."

"Yes. Kind of."

"Oh. It's nice. Dusty. But nice. I like it. How do you kinda live here?" He said as he zipped his pants.

"I just moved two weeks ago from New York. It was my family home but I am selling it."

"Oh I am sorry."

"For what?"

"You said 'was'."

"Oh my family's not broken. It's. You know what we don't have to do the thing."

"Oh. We can do anything you want." By this time he had finished wearing his pants and grabbed his shirt from the couch.

"No the thing. Exchange the details, pretend we care. Look I'm gonna go upstairs and take a shower. And when I get back down here, you wouldn't be here. So, um, goodbye uh?"

"Derek." Mr. Fine Ass said as he reached across the couch to offer her his hand. He was now fully clothed.

"Right. Meredith." Meredith replied, taking his hand and shaking it.

"Meredith." Derek stepped over the couch and was now right in front of her.

"Yeah."

"Nice meeting you."

"Bye Derek!" Meredith shouted as she ran upstairs.

Derek gathered his things and walked himself out.

MGDSMGDSMGDSMGDSMGDSMGDS

Meredith was late. Luckily Richard was giving the new interns a prep talk so he didn't notice. She walked into the OR that Patricia, Richard's secretary had told her he would be. Just as she entered, she heard the last of his speech.

"The seven years you spend here as a surgical resident would be the best and the worst of your lives. You will be pushed to the breaking point. Look around you; say 'hello' to your competition. This is your starting line. This is your arena."

She waited as the interns walked out of the OR and into their lockers. Finally, she met Richard.

"Well look who's here! You skipped the intern mixer. I wanted to introduce you to your colleagues."

"Before you say anything Chief, I want you to know that I know most of your attendings." Meredith replied, referring to Cristina, Alex Karev, Owen Hunt, Jackson Avery, April Kepner, Callie Torres, Arizona Robbins and Miranda Bailey. She had done her internship and residency with them at Seattle Grace. After completing her residency, she shifted to New York because of Mark. He was a well-known plastic surgeon, one of the best in the country, and had a well-established practice in the Big Apple.

But now she was back. Back in Seattle.

"Still there are some new attendings that I wanted you to meet." Richard said with a sigh. Meredith had always been stubborn. But today he was concerned about her. She was a petite girl but she looked pale, sleep-deprived and like she had lost a lot of weight.

"You are lucky that you are my favorite attending or else you wouldn't have stood a chance. Now come with me. I have an interesting case that I want you to handle." He said while leading the way to his office.

Once there, Meredith took the file that Richard offered her and studied it. It was of a 13-year old girl named Katie Bryce. She had cancer and a brain tumor. They had decided to operate on the tumor and the cancer at the same time.

"Looks like an interesting case. I'll handle it myself."

Richard chuckled as he saw Meredith's face light up as if Christmas had come early. Meredith faked hurt at his reaction and went out to search for Miranda Bailey. She was going to assist Meredith on this case.

When she found Bailey, they both hugged each other. It had been three years since they last saw each other. Both of them quickly got over it and started discussing the case. When they had decided on their plan, Meredith asked to see the neurosurgeon on the case. She scanned the file and found that the neurosurgeon's name was Dr. Nelson.

"I still have some questions. When can I go see Dr. Nelson?" she asked a hurrying Bailey. Bailey had a surgery due in 5 minutes.

"Oh no Dr. Nelson is off the case. Katie belongs to the new attending Dr. Shepherd. He's over there." Bailey said pointing at a group of men near the nurse's station. Before Meredith could even look where she had pointed, Bailey was off.

Meredith looked up and froze. So did one of the men near the nurse's station. It was took Meredith a while to realize who he was. One-night stand Derek was Dr. Shepherd. Before he could even walk two steps towards her, Meredith broke into a run.


	4. McDreamy

**I am extremely sorry for not posting earlier! School is seriously killing me. I know that many of you wanted Derek to be an intern but I just couldn't imagine him as one! After all he is ****_the_**** hot-shot fancy neurosurgeon with perfect hair! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry but it is short!**

* * *

"He was supposed to be a one-night stand! We were supposed to have sex and never see each other again! He was _not_ supposed to turn up in the hospital. At least not as my freaking colleague!" Meredith mumbled to herself as she walked into an empty on-call room.

She had just seen Derek. Or Dr. Shepherd. The minute she saw him, Meredith had broken into a run and ended up near the on-call room. She tried to collect herself when she entered the room. It was dark and there was no one in there except her.

After staying there, for what seemed like eternity, Meredith walked out. She had decided to not acknowledge the fact that they had slept together and was going to act as a thorough professional. After all she knew better than to mix her personal life with her professional.

Just as she was about to head to her patient's room, Derek came out of nowhere and grabbed her elbow. She tried to get her elbow free but he was too strong for her. He took Meredith to the staircase and turned her so that she was directly facing him.

His smile quickly disappeared as she glared at him.

"Dr. Shepherd." Meredith said as she looked around hoping that no one saw them.

"Dr. Shepherd? This morning it was Derek, now it's Dr. Shepherd."

"Dr. Shepherd we should pretend it never happened."

"What never happened? You sleeping with me yesterday or you throwing me out this morning? Because both are fond memories I'd like to hold on to."

"No," Meredith replied clearly getting frustrated, "there will be no memories. I'm not the girl in the bar anymore and you're not the guy. This can't exist. You get that, right?"

Derek smirked at her and said, "You took advantage of me and now you wanna forget about it."

"I did not take advantage of you."

"I drunk, vulnerable and good looking and you took advantage of me."

"Okay I was the one who was drunk and you are not that good looking!" Meredith replied clearly amused by his accusation.

"Maybe not today. But last night, last night I was definitely good looking. I had my red shirt on, my good looking shirt. You took advantage."

"I did not take advantage-"

"You wanna take advantage again? Say Friday night?"

Meredith stared at him as if he had gone mad.

"No. We are colleagues," she caught Derek staring at her, "stop looking at me like that!"

"Like what?!"

"Like you've seen me naked!"

Derek smirked at her again and leaned in to kiss her. Meredith took a step back and glared at him again.

"Dr. Shepherd. This is inappropriate. That ever occurred to you?"

Saying this, Meredith turned to her heels and walked back to the floor. Derek could not help but sigh at her.

MGDSMGDSMGDSMGDSMGDSMGDSMGDS

Meredith somehow managed to avoid Derek till the surgery. They were going to operate on Katie Bryce that afternoon at 3.

During lunch, Meredith sat with Cristina, Alex, April and Jackson. She caught Derek staring at her a couple of times. Meredith could not take it anymore and glared at him. This did not go unnoticed by Cristina.

"Why are you glaring at McDreamy?" At this everyone looked up to see Meredith and Derek.

"McDreamy?!"

"Yeah that new neuro attending Dr. Shepherd," April quipped happily. She literally began drooling at him.

"Oh him. No, I am not glaring at McDreamy."

Suddenly Alex exclaimed, "You slept with him, didn't you?"

"How did you find out?" Meredith turned a bright shade of red. 'Great now everyone knows I slept with the hot neuro attending!' she thought to herself.

"Well for one he can't stop staring at you. And secondly he has lusty eyes. I am so proud of your slutty escapades Grey!" Alex announced happily.

He was her best friend after Cristina. Both of them had crappy childhoods so they had hit it off instantly. That is after he stopped hitting on her. But they were great friends. Alex had been very angry when he found out what Mark had done. He wanted to rip Mark's heart out. But Meredith had contained him. He was extremely happy that at least Meredith was trying to move on.

After being harassed by her fellow attendings and friends, Meredith exited the cafeteria to prep Katie for her surgery. She could not tolerate the constant questions about her sex with McDreamy.

Katie's surgery was going to be a long and exhaustive one. It was going to take at least 12 hours. Meredith dreaded being in the same room as Derek for 12 hours. But she managed to collect herself and put on her most professional face, as she walked into the scrub room. To make matters worse, Derek was already in there scrubbing.

"Dr. Shepherd." She said with utmost professionalism.

"Dr. Grey." Derek was extremely amused by her.

And without saying any word to him, she walked into the OR. Derek followed her soon after, highly intrigued and amused by this mysterious woman.


	5. All it took was a kiss

**A/N: Okay I am so sorry for not updating earlier. My semesters are going to begin in a few days and I was swamped! But here it is. The fifth chapter. Thank you all so so much for your reviews. They really mean a lot to me. Enjoy!**

* * *

The surgery went without a hitch. Katie did not code even once on table. Meredith and Derek were able to help her the best they could. He removed the tumor successfully and she removed the cancer. Now all that they had to do was wait. Wait for her to wake up.

Meredith was scrubbing out when Derek entered. She chose to ignore his presence.

"The surgery went very well," he said to her, hoping to get her to talk. Her voice had an effect on him. Derek found her rambling, which came out of her mouth so often, very adorable.

"Yes it really was a good surgery," she finished washing her hands, "Dr. Shepherd."

He could not let her go. She had to listen to him.

"Meredith," he said stopping her, "we need to talk."

"There is nothing to talk about Dr. Shepherd. I told you this this morning that we should forget it ever happened. And for the record it is Dr. Grey!" she snapped.

Derek slightly tilted his head as he looked at her. He gave her his famous 'McDreamy' cocky grin.

'Damn he had to do that! He looks so hot! Damn it Grey, collect yourself. Do not think about him tongue. Okay stop thinking about that now!' Meredith thought to herself.

"Come on give me one chance. Go out with me this Friday. Nothing fancy. Just please. One chance, that's all I am asking." Derek pleaded with her.

She looked at him, as if considering his offer before answering, "No. Me going out with you will only complicate things. So no!"

"I really really like you Meredith. Just once okay. Please?"

"No."

MGDSMGDSMGDSMGDSMGDSMGDS

Alex was watching Derek intently. He knew about what happened between Meredith and Mark and he was angry. Angry for not knowing better. Angry on himself. Alex had introduced Meredith to Mark during their internship. He did not say anything to her about Mark's reputation even though he knew better. He gazed at the white wall, deep in thought. He thought about the first time he met her.

_Alex and Meredith had known each other since college. They went to Dartmouth together. As both of them had applied for a dorm quite late, they were given the co-ed one._

_Alex Karev walked into his dorm with his suitcase. Rest all of his things were already shipped to New Hampshire and taken to his room. He opened the door only to find a dirty blonde dancing to Beyoncé. She was wearing a blue t-shirt over her black panties. Alex could not help but stare. The music was so loud that she did not notice the door opening. She turned in her dancing frenzy and froze. She looked at him and he looked at her._

_"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE YOU PERV!" she screamed over the still loud music._

_"I am your new roommate. Alex Karev. That over there is my bed," he said going over to his bed after turning down the music, "by the way nice panties blondie!"_

_Meredith stood there shell shocked. Her roommate saw her in her panties. Her guy roommate saw her in her panties._

MGDSMGDSMGDSMGDSMGDSMGDS

Derek was tired. Tired of her ignoring him and tired of her saying no. but mostly he was tired of trying to get her out of his mind.

He saw her walking towards him. Derek looked around and saw that they were alone in the basement hall. He quickly pulled her into a supply closet.

"Dr. Shepherd! What are you doing?" she exclaimed certainly surprised.

He said nothing. He just pulled her closer and kissed her. It was passionate and leaked of desperation. She was reluctant at first but quickly melted into the hot passion of the kiss. Their tongue danced together. Meredith could not control herself.

As quickly as the kiss began, it ended. Derek gave her a cocky grin before leaving the room. He left her all by herself panting for air. He left her with a stupid grin on her face. But most importantly, Derek left Meredith to ponder over that kiss.


	6. And now we're even

**A/N: So my exams were going on. They ended today and I thought that 'd treat myself and you guys with a new chapter. It is my final year of school so I have to study my ass off for my finals in March. So guys please don't be mad if I don't update for a long time. I promise that as soon as I give my last paper, I will come home and start writing.**

**I also realized that I haven't mentioned who is paired with whom. So here it is- there's Crowen, Japril, Calzona, Alex and Lexie, Bailey and Ben and last but not the least Izzie and Denny. Oh and George is not dead in this one. He went to Iraq through the Army. Izzie is pregnant and Lexie has gone to give her resident's board and then she went to visit Molly in Miami. So Lexie is an attending now. Cristina, Owen, Meredith, Derek, Jackson, Callie and Arizona are the heads of their departments and Bailey is training to take over Richard as the Chief.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

But_ most importantly, Derek left Meredith to ponder over that kiss._

After about fifteen minutes, Meredith collected herself and stepped out of the supply closet. She quickly made her way up before anyone could notice that she was gone. She found Cristina leaning over the nurses' station, updating some charts. Meredith went there and got some charts as well. But her mind was wandering.

'That kiss was amazing. Probably more amazing than the ones we shared before. But then again I hardly remember anything from that night except those mind blowing orgasms that Derek gave me.'

Her fingertips were constantly touching her lips while her mind replayed that perfect kiss again and again. A small smile graced her lips. She was in her own happy bubble.

But Meredith's bubble was soon popped when Cristina yanked her arm and dragged her into an empty exam room.

"Cristina! What the hell are you doing?" Meredith shouted as soon as Cristina locked the door.

"You are smiling and you are constantly touching your lips. I need details."

Meredith's face turned a deep shade of red.

"What happened? Nothing happened. I mean just because I am smiling it doesn't necessarily have to mean anything. You said that I am very depressing and dark and twisty so I am smiling now. And by the way smiling is not a crime. It is perf-"

"You are rambling."

"I…I am not uh…I am not r-r-rambling."

"And now you are stuttering. So that means something is definitely going on. Is it You-Know-Who?"

"Voldemort?" Meredith asked clearly amused.

"Nerd. No not Voldemort. You seriously need to stop with your Harry Potter talk otherwise I'll have to stab you with a scalpel. I meant McDreamy."

"Nothing happened with McDreamy."

"I am your person. I know you. So spit it out."

"He kissed me," Meredith replied in a small voice.

"HE WHAT?!"

"He kissed me!"

"Was it any good?"

"Are you kidding me? It was really awesome. It was the best kiss I have ever had."

"Better than McSteamy?"

Meredith winced at the mention of that name. It had been two months but still it hurt. She felt betrayed. And hurt. And depressed.

"Yeah. Definitely better that McSteamy," she mumbled before heading out.

MGDSMGDSMGDSMGDSMGDSMGDS

Derek's day passed in a blur. He was still on surgery high. And kiss high. That kiss with Meredith was by far the best one he ever had. Meredith completed him. If he was Ying than Meredith was Yang.

He had just finished his shift. After changing out of his scrubs, Derek made his way towards the elevator. He checked his phone while waiting for the elevator.

Derek's attention was on his phone. But as soon as the smell of lavender entered his nose, he looked up. He saw her and smiled his notorious 'McDreamy' smile. She was still in her scrubs.

The dark blue color of her scrubs complimented her pale skin. Her golden locks were secured in a messy ponytail. The scrubs accentuated her perfect body. Her green eyes sparkled when they met his blue ones. But her face remained neutral. She was carrying a bunch of patient files in her arm.

"Seattle has ferry boats," he suddenly said.

"Yes," Meredith hesitated before answering.

"I didn't know that. I've been living here six weeks, I didn't know there were ferry boats."

"Seattle is surrounded by water on three sides."

"Hence the ferry boats. Now I have to like it here."

The elevator arrived and they both entered. Derek was really happy that they were the only ones occupying it.

"I wasn't planning on liking it here. I am from New York. Genetically engineered to dislike everywhere except Manhattan. I have a thing for ferry boats."

Meredith stood at the back of the elevator carefully observing Derek, who was standing in the front. She debated whether to talk to him or to ignore him. Finally she made her decision.

"I am not going out with you."

"Did I ask you to go out with me?" Derek asked, turning around to face her, "do you wanna go out with me?"

He smirked at her.

"I am not dating you. And I'm definitely not sleeping with you again. You are my colleague."

"I am also the head of neuro."

"You are the head of neuro. That makes you my boss. And my colleague."

"I'm your sister. I'm your daughter."

"You are sexually harassing me."

"I am riding an elevator."

"Look I'm drawing a line. The line is drawn. There's a big line."

They rode the elevator in silence before Derek spoke again,

"So this line, is it imaginary or do I need to get you a marker?"

Meredith stared at him for a while before losing her control. She dropped her files and kissed Derek. She kissed him with all her force. After recovering from the initial shock, Derek started kissing her too. They kissed like there was no tomorrow. Their tongues fought for dominance.

As soon as the elevator dinged, Meredith pulled back and started collecting her files. The doors of the elevator opened and her floor came into view. She walked out and people started going in.

Meredith turned around and said with a smirk on her face, "Now we are even," before the doors closed again.

* * *

**A/N: Meredith has done double specialisation in General and Neuro.**


	7. A run down the memory lane

**A/N: I'm back with another update guys! I hope you like it! By the way Pumpkin Bailey is so cute! Hope you like this one! Enjoy**

* * *

Alex Karev sat in the empty on call room, lost in thought. He felt responsible. He felt like he had to do something. He could still remember the good ol' college days. The days when Meredith absolutely hated him. The days when they became friends with her. The days when they were inseparable. The days when he vowed to protect her forever.

_'I hate him!' that was all Meredith Grey could think about after living with Alex Karev for about two months. Ever since their meeting, he never ceased to call her blondie. He had practically announced to the entire college how he met her. They rarely talked. Except for when they wanted the room to themselves. And that was quite often._

_Alex, just like Meredith, was a one-night stand person. He had a shitty childhood and worked his ass off to get away from Iowa. He was what you'd call an "emotionally stunted manwhore". She hated his guts and he hated her bitchiness and famous mother._

_But it all changed one day._

_Alex and Meredith were in their dorm alone. They had a major psychology test on Monday and that forced them to study instead of drinking._

_The shrill of Alex's cell phone pierced through the silence. He looked at the caller ID and sighed before ignoring it. This happened for about ten times before Meredith lost her cool._

_"Just pick up the damn phone!"_

_And it rang again. This time though Alex picked it up. He listened intently to the person talking to him. He frowned before promising to be there as soon as possible._

_Meredith looked at him with concern. His usual smirk was replaced by a look of utter confusion and frustration. She never actually liked him but seeing him like that triggered something in her. She could almost empathize with him._

_"What's wrong?" she finally found the courage to ask him._

_He looked at her. Her green eyes were filled with concern._

_"It's my brother. I have to go to Iowa for a few days."_

_"Aaron? But we have a test in four days. You cannot miss that!"_

_Aaron had come to visit Alex at Dartmouth. Though he did not stay for long, he had managed to meet Meredith. And hit on her. Once he got over the rejection, Meredith found that he was actually very nice. She had grown fond of him in the one week that he stayed._

_"Look you don't have to pity me or anything. I can handle my problems and my life very well on my own. I don't need Ellis Grey's daughter rubbing her perfect life in my face!" he snapped._

_"My life is far from perfect."_

_"Oh yeah? So you are telling me that being Ellis Grey's daughter is the worst thing in the world? That having a famous surgeon as your mother is making your life difficult?"_

_Meredith bit her lower lip. Alex and her were kind of similar. 'Maybe he will understand me,' she thought to herself, 'it is time someone knows.'_

_"My dad left me and my mother when I was five."_

_"What? I didn't-"_

_"My mother never wanted me. Ever since my dad left, I have been on my own. Not that I care. I don't remember my dad at all. So it is not that bad. My mother, the great Ellis Grey, was too busy for her own daughter. She would always spend her time in the hospital. I practically lived there till I was eight. That was when she decided that I was old enough to live on my own. I practically raised myself. I worked my ass off to make her proud. But she was never satisfied. I dyed my pink in high school and she didn't even seem to notice. Nothing I ever did was enough. She grabbed every opportunity to make me feel bad about myself. I discovered the joy of tequila at 13. But still she didn't give a damn. I finished first in my batch in senior year and was the class valedictorian. She did not even come to my graduation. She preferred doing an appy to being there for her only daughter's graduation. The day I decided to be a surgeon, she told me that I'd never make it. That I didn't have what it takes to be a surgeon. The day I left for Dartmouth she went to the hospital late. Before getting in the car I looked at her and said goodbye. She told me that she was disappointed in me. That she raised me to be extraordinary and I turned out to be ordinary. That was the last time we spoke. The last thing she said to me was that she was disappointed in me. That she was always disappointed in me ever since my father left. How could I disappoint her when I was five?" Meredith asked him with tears in her eyes. She had never opened up to people. But she somehow trusted Alex enough to tell him the entire truth._

_"Oh Meredith. I am so sorry. I didn't know. I just assumed that you had a normal childhood," he said, taking her in his arms._

_"I just wanted to say that I too had a crappy childhood. I know how it feels to be unwanted. You can tell me. You can trust me."_

_"My mother is schizophrenic. My dad used to beat her and my younger brother and sister. One day I had enough and beat him up. I never saw him again. I send money and mom's meds to Aaron. I just don't want to meet them. They constantly remind me of my crappiness you know?"_

_"Oh"_

_"And now the police called me from back home. Aaron is also a schizophrenic. You know how they found out? He tried to choke my sister. My mom is off her meds for some reason so she could not do anything to help her. Luckily my sister survived. And now I have to go there and admit him in an asylum."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_And from that moment onwards, Meredith and Alex become best friends. They understood each other. He gave her away on her wedding. Cristina was her person but even she couldn't understand Meredith sometimes. During those times Meredith turned to Alex. He completely understood her._

And now that her marriage was going down the drain, Alex could not help but feel responsible. He couldn't bear to see her sad.

He sat in the empty on call room thinking about her. He knew that Shepherd was chasing her. He saw that she was happy. Happier than he had seen her since New York. And that is when he knew what he should do.

MGDSMGDSMGDSMGDSMGDSMGDS

Alex found Meredith at the coffee cart. He quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her in the staircase.

"You should give him a chance."

"Alex are you out of my mind? Whom should I give a chance? What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I know you still love that son of a bitch and that it'll be hard. But you have to move on. And you really like him. Like really really really like him. I can see it in your eyes. So give him a chance."

With that he left her. And she knew what she had to do.


End file.
